1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating materials, and specifically to coating materials containing borosilicate flake glass.
2. Technical Background
Coatings, such as paints, have traditionally been used to protect an underlying substrate from, for example, oxidation or corrosion, or to impart desirable surface properties to an article. It would be advantageous if a coating could impart other functional properties to a substrate or article, such as, for example, thermal management properties. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.